<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>潮汛 by YukiHane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673483">潮汛</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiHane/pseuds/YukiHane'>YukiHane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arts &amp; Sciences RPF, Copenhagen - Frayn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiHane/pseuds/YukiHane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>未曾发生的故事。<br/>*本文收录于玻海同人志《无解》</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niels Bohr/Werner Heisenberg</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>潮汛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1 class="h16">一</h1><p>这完全是一场巧遇。事实上，那天晚上海森堡在长椅上坐了一夜，慕尼黑冬天夜晚的气温能一路降到零下二三十摄氏度，他一直坐到揣在大衣口袋里的手都快失去知觉，才临时起意买下了一张船票。</p><p>稍晚些时候，海森堡在林间道上迎面遇上了玻尔。</p><p>在两人视线相接的一瞬间，海森堡捕捉到了玻尔眼底有一丝迷茫和无措，这情绪稍纵即逝，在他眨眼的瞬间玻尔迎了上来，说，欢迎你来哥本哈根。</p><p>他没有说好久不见，那么意味着之后的谈话也就与“好久”所代表的过去没有关联。1941年以前他们有一种天然的默契，1941年过后这默契同样存在，只是换了别一样的形态。他们沿着林间道缓缓地走，这看起来就像是从前任意一次的晚间散步。在他们分开的这段时间世界上包括他们在内的物理学家们仍在工作，那么也就意味着世界上的物理学仍在继续，他们仍有很多的事情可以谈。</p><p>他们聊了一会儿场论，在话题的结尾海森堡用一种寒暄的语气问起，玛格丽特和孩子们都好吗。</p><p>他们都很好，当然。伊丽莎白和孩子们呢。</p><p>都好，都好，当然。</p><p>然后是短暂的空白。这空白听起来像是今早落地就化的小雪，在这样沉默的时刻里他们踩在干枯枝条上，发出细微的噼啪声。</p><p>你没怎么见过冬天的哥本哈根吧。玻尔用一种肯定的语气说。</p><p>是的，就连在研究所的几年我也总缺席它的冬天。海森堡低下头说。不过我曾经梦见过几次它下雪的样子，我猜大约是在梦里把慕尼黑的冬天跟这里搞混了。</p><p>玻尔点了点头，说，你应该常来的，冬天有冬天的好处。</p><p>然后又是一段稍长一些的空白。</p><p>他们绕过了一个弯，来到蒂斯维尔德的海岸边上。海森堡想起从前他们就是在这里谈起很多的事情，这些事情后来他们都不再谈了。</p><p>你还给孩子们弹琴吗？玻尔又问。他的声音被凛冽的海风撕扯得不大真切。</p><p>是的，我们把钢琴搬到了壁炉旁边，晚饭过后我会给孩子们弹一小段。</p><p>他看见玻尔在听到回答后露出了笑容，他们停下脚步，面向海岸，风啪啪地扑打着他们的脸。</p><p>和你梦里的一样吗？玻尔提高了音量，防止他的声音被呼啦啦的风声淹没。</p><p>什么？</p><p>这里，此时此刻，冬天的哥本哈根！玻尔喊道，和你梦里的一样吗？</p><p>海森堡怔了怔，摇了摇头，扯出一个笑容说，我不记得了，那是很久以前的梦了。</p><p>好吧。玻尔转了个身，继续往前走，前面又是一片树林，树林把风挡在了他们身后。待到风声被远远地甩在他们身后，玻尔抬起头，望向从枝桠之间露出来的铅灰色的天空，他用一种亲切又友善的语气说，维尔纳，你为什么来哥本哈根？</p><p>海森堡倏地停下了脚步。</p><p>玻尔转过身来，看着他。枝桠之间破碎的天空里飞过了一群鸟。</p><p>海森堡低下头，脚尖随意地在潮湿的地面上划了划，然后眯起眼睛说，我不知道。</p><p>他停了停，接着又说，我已经很久没有梦见过这片白桦林了。</p><p>
  
  <br/>
  <span class="md_line img_before only_img_before md_line_end">（Illustrator: 斑马线君）</span>
</p><h1 class="h16">二</h1><p>这两天，海森堡每天醒来一睁眼，看到的都是映着雪色的天花板。</p><p>他在玻尔家小住了下来。玻尔在那场散步后说你有地方住下吗，海森堡当然不好说自己只是临时起意进行了一场出逃，于是顺着他的话头说还没有。</p><p>其实不用说玻尔也知道，他也知道玻尔知道，他们之间最残忍的一点就是即使有千丈深的悬崖横在他们之间，那些漫长岁月里积攒下来的默契仍然能让他们在第一时间、在一眼之间、在言语之外，就能意识到彼此的心声。</p><p>有些事情不必言语。</p><p>从前他们以这种默契为骄傲，后来这种默契仅仅用于巧妙地避开一些话语和行动，让对方不至太尴尬。</p><p>——也让自己得以站在一个恰好的、不远不近的位置。</p><p>就像现在，玻尔站在黑板的一头，一边解说自己的想法一边奋笔疾书，海森堡站在另一头，双手抱在胸前，时不时给予他回应。</p><p>海森堡很投入，但投入的同时又并非完全投入。他的注意力似乎被分成了两块：一块紧紧地追随着玻尔的思路，本能地消化着理解着黑板上翻飞的公式与符号，以他们从前最熟悉的方式；另一块注意力则在这间屋子里逡巡游弋，贪婪地收集着这间屋子里他熟悉的与不熟悉的声音、光线和气息。</p><p>玛格丽特正在厨房忙碌，水壶正在烧水，孩子们出了门，门口衣帽架上的衣物是他不曾见过的，壁炉上的照片又多了几张，玻尔惯常堆草稿的地方从桌子的一角变成了靠窗的地上，厚度上倒是与从前无甚差别。</p><p>海森堡的一半大脑仍然高效地理解与计算，可另一半大脑的感受同样清晰，甚至还带动了一些情绪波动。如果他熟悉的部分多一点，他就快乐一点；如果陌生的部分多一点，他就苦涩一点。他像走在摇摇晃晃的吊桥上，冷静理智，一步一稳，可这并不抑制他血管里的血流得快要爆炸。</p><p>玻尔说完最后一句话，把半支粉笔向他一递，他下意识一躲，粉笔啪地掉在地上，摔成两截。</p><p>玻尔愣了愣，手还伸着，海森堡尴尬地站在原地。</p><p>玻尔很快反应过来，若无其事地说，我猜你对此有一些想法，你最近似乎对这个课题也感兴趣？</p><p>是的，我看了一些论文，但还不够深入。海森堡轻轻地吐出一口气。</p><p>他突然觉得有些难受，仿佛有一双无形的手掐住了他的喉咙。</p><p>这个时候水壶发出烧开的尖啸声，救了他一命。</p><p>饭后他们坐在壁炉前，聊一聊家人与同事，这个话题持续了不到十分钟——理论物理学这个领域实在比其他领域要小得多，人事上并没有太多新鲜事可言。于是他们的话题又回到物理学。物理学对他们来说是个无止尽的话题，他们年轻时就能不眠不休地聊上三天三夜，在研究所聊，在散步时聊，在饭后聊，在睡前聊；如果聊得太晚玻尔就会邀请海森堡留下来住一晚，就像现在这样。</p><p>就像现在这样。</p><p>他们正说到重整化，玻尔结束一段论述后停了停，起身打开了窗户。</p><p>早上下过一场小雪，傍晚的天空已经没有云了。</p><p>于是在玻尔推开窗的那一刻，星光悄无声息地，在一瞬间爬上海森堡的脸颊。</p><p>在那一瞬间海森堡终于意识到，他们有许多的往事值得重返，可再也不会有更多的往事了。</p><h1 class="h16">三</h1><p>几乎所有人都知道，宇宙起源于一场大爆炸。</p><p>但你考虑过宇宙最开始的事情吗？就是从极高的能量里，从真空中，从奇点处诞生出第一对粒子的时候。</p><p>当然，这太容易描述了，简单，干净，像森罗万象的物理学大厦中最稳定的那一块基石。</p><p>一对粒子，一个无限深势阱。</p><p>写成波函数只要两行。</p><h1 class="h16">四</h1><p>玻尔在窗户上划下这两行波函数的时候，他们正被暴风雪困在挪威山中的一间小木屋里。</p><p>对不起，那时尚年轻的海森堡仰着一张天真的脸庞，诚恳地说，我并不是有意……只是不小心迷了路，抱歉。</p><p>玻尔毫不在意，他笑着说，你划得那么快，在岔路口的时候是怎么选择左转还是右转的？</p><p>海森堡耸了耸肩，说，也许是一种直觉？要是我是个粒子就好了，那我就可以同时经历左转与右转。</p><p>他说完，似乎觉得这个想法很有趣，笑了起来。玻尔听见笑声，把视线从地上抬起，重新落到海森堡的脸上。屋里空间狭小，光线昏暗，因此海森堡的眼睛成为了整个空间中最亮的事物。</p><p>年轻人的眼里总是有火花的。玻尔划下一个ψ的最后一笔，在那个符号的末尾使劲顿了顿。</p><p>你写了什么？海森堡凑了过来，小木屋的空间不够他们并排挨在一起，于是玻尔朝旁边让了让，他们的手臂挨在一起，脑袋也挨在一起。海森堡看见那两行波函数的时候发出了一声很轻的嘁声，玻尔一想到他没说出口的鄙夷，有些忍俊不禁。</p><p>无限深势阱，两个粒子。海森堡偏过头来，用一种责怪的语气问他，然后呢？</p><p>玻尔伸手搭在海森堡的肩膀上，把他揽过来，凑在他耳边，心平气和地说，不是两个，是一对，他们是这个宇宙里第一对粒子与反粒子，在最开始，它们只有彼此。</p><p>但它们也可能下一时刻就湮灭。海森堡说，语气有一点犹豫。</p><p>对，但能量太高了，总会有下一对粒子出现，可以等价地说他们就是出现了。玻尔说。</p><p>海森堡不说话了。</p><p>玻尔把海森堡之前的那个问题轻轻地抛回给他，然后呢？</p><p>几乎所有人都知道，宇宙起源于一场大爆炸，所以几乎所有人都知道这个问题的答案：它们随着宇宙的加速膨胀分离，然后越来越多的粒子出现，高能渐渐冷却，然后是基本粒子组成的亚原子粒子，然后是原子、分子，然后是物质，是所有的一切。</p><p>玻尔伸手擦掉那两个波函数，当然也就擦掉了窗户上的雾水，于是海森堡透过窗户看到了外面广袤的黑暗。</p><p>那天晚上他们在小木屋里挤了一夜，这间木屋仿佛就是给迷路的滑雪者们临时躲避风雪用的，除了必要的工具什么都没有，除了挨挨挤挤地靠在一起用体温取暖，他们也没有第二种取暖方法了。他们背靠背地把脑袋靠在一起，很快，海森堡的身旁传来了轻微的鼾声。</p><p>海森堡还没有睡着。这天晚上他的心脏跳得很快，在吱吱呀呀的风声中他的心跳声仍然震耳欲聋。他把这件事归咎于加快血液循环有利于身体发热。他鬼使神差地偏过头向身后望了一眼，只有一眼，然后他重新看向窗户，那里又爬满了霜花。</p><p>他的视线仿佛越过了挂满霜花的玻璃窗，越过了窗外无尽的风雪，直看到乌云背后的星星。他眨了眨眼睛，就像乌云背后，那些看不见的星星闪了闪。</p><p>直至今日，宇宙的加速膨胀仍在继续。</p><p>这意味着即使在他们眨眼的瞬间，那些来自最初那一对粒子的星星仍在不停歇地飞速离他们远去。</p><h1 class="h16">五</h1><p>很长一段时间里，海森堡觉得那天晚上的事情只是一个梦，真实发生的历史中，没有什么窗户上的波函数，也没有什么从真空中诞生的第一对粒子。</p><p>但同样地，在很长一段时间里，他常常梦到加速离他远去的星星，和无尽的风雪声。</p><p>这天晚上他从梦中惊醒，天花板上还是那一片雪色。</p><p>他想不起来自己做的究竟是哪一个梦。</p><p>他不知道哪个梦更接近他的虚构。</p><h1 class="h16">六</h1><p>他们最终还是去了海边。</p><p>这一次他们谁都没有说话，也许是所有安全的话都在过去的几天里被他们说完了。随着安全的话题越来越少，海森堡感到了一种回慕尼黑去的焦虑。</p><p>这其实非常正当，毕竟大学教授突然出走，即使他来到哥本哈根的第二天就拍了电报回去请假，只要时间再长一点，他就职的大学也要在报上刊登寻人启事，寻找他们的物理系教授了。</p><p>他们也没有一直走，而是随便挑了一个地方蹲了下来。海森堡伸手拨了拨脚边的沙，海浪的淘洗之下这里的沙细软又温柔。</p><p>他鬼使神差地在上面写下了两行公式中的第一行，最后一个ψ的最后一笔划得干脆利落。</p><p>他想起自己年轻时看着那两行公式，心里涌起的那种清晰又轻巧的嫉妒，笑出了声。如今谁都不会再拒绝波函数了，它好用又简洁，数学上处理起来也方便得多，饶是当年反对它反对得最为激烈的海森堡，如今给学生们上课时，也能心平气和地写下一连串本征方程和边界条件。</p><p>他感觉到玻尔弯下腰蹲在了自己身旁，看清自己写了什么后跟着一起笑了起来，抬手在旁边空白的沙子上写了另一行。</p><p>等到他们互相在对方的眼底看见了自己的笑脸，彼此都是一怔。</p><p>他们很久没有在彼此面前笑得这么快乐了。</p><p>按道理这个情形下应该有人说两句，随便什么都好，就像他们从前随便什么都能起一个话头，然后千万个话头都能绕回他们心爱的物理学。</p><p>海森堡的大脑飞速转动着，从他这辈子学过的所有语言的所有词语中检索着一个合适的起音。</p><p>但玻尔的动作比他更快——除了滑雪，他一向比他要快——但没有说话，他只是在并排着的那两条代表着一正一反两个粒子的波函数的下面，写下了一个没有量纲的系数。</p><p>他在沙滩上写了一个1/2。</p><p>不是两个粒子中的一个！海边的风太大了，玻尔要开口说话就只能用喊的。他喊道：它们是同时出现的，是一体的！不是二中取一，是一的一半！你明白吗维尔纳！</p><p>它们是1/2，他们是1/2，1/2不是二中取一，1/2是一的一半。</p><p>海森堡胡乱地点了点头，他觉得刚才高速运转的大脑突然有点供血不足，玻尔喊的每一个字他都听进去了，可听进去了他却不能理解这些连在一起的单词、那个沙地上深刻又漂亮的1/2到底代表了什么。他撑着膝盖想要站起来，却突然被一股力量紧紧摁住。</p><p>玻尔向他的方向倾身，越过那个1/2，用力地给了他一个拥抱。</p><p>他说，谢谢你，海森堡，欢迎你来哥本哈根。</p><p>海森堡怔在了原地。</p><h1 class="h16">七</h1><p>玻尔对他说过很多句欢迎，但所有的欢迎里海森堡印象最深的，还是他拒绝了大学的征召，义无反顾地来到研究所的那一次。</p><p>那时玻尔在火车站迎接他，他后脚刚落到月台上，玻尔就给了他一个结实的拥抱。</p><p>谢谢你选择了我们，维尔纳。玻尔说，欢迎你来哥本哈根。</p><p>那真是很久很久以前的事了。</p><h1 class="h16">八</h1><p>海森堡返回慕尼黑的时候，玻尔有个对公众的讲座，因此没有去给他送行。</p><p>那天天气晴好，海森堡在甲板上吹着风，哥本哈根的海岸线离他越来越远。他隐约听到了海鸟的鸣声，但望向天际时又没能捕捉到它们的身影。</p><p>那个短暂的拥抱似乎耗尽了他们所有的力气，在那之后，他们直接在沙滩上跌坐下来。玻尔开始谈论那些常年盘旋在蒂斯维尔德上空的鸟。</p><p>冬天它们不在。玻尔说，等到涨潮的时候它们就会一群一群地飞回来，每一群都很像去年的那群。</p><p>海森堡靠在舷上有一搭没一搭地想：像的意思就是，事实上，每一年在蒂斯维尔德上空的鸟都不再是去年的那一群了。</p><p>他或许也曾经是它们中的一只，然后在1941年的秋天彻底不再跟着潮汛回返。</p><p>可在临走前的最后一晚，玻尔敲开了他的房门，对他说，想回来的时候随时来看看。玻尔熄了灯关上门后，他在黑暗里勾起了嘴角。</p><p>第二天果然是一个漂亮又寒冷的晴天。</p><p>在所有黑暗的尽头，潮汛仍旧一年一年地，如期而来。</p><p>2020年3月5日，于陇西</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>